


Day 3 - Catch me

by Ladycarathis



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), its actually pretty sweet, kind of mafia-au, slow start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycarathis/pseuds/Ladycarathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you so calm? How? You're impulsive and you never think things through. You are reckless and you make decisions based on your feelings in that moment. How can you just... stand there and not try to kill me for what I did?!” Levi finally let out all the questions he had, glaring at the young man in front of him.<br/>Eren met his eyes, stoic.<br/>“I don't know. All I know is that you won't hurt me. You've had several chances, and you didn't. I doubt you ever even tried earnestly. You <em>don't want</em> to kill me, you <em>can't</em> kill me. You protect me. You could have killed me a hundred times over by now, but you didn't.” he analysed.</p><p>----<br/>Or, what happens when you listen to too soft music while attempting to write a mafia-Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - Catch me

**Author's Note:**

> Now the finished version!
> 
> please note that this is still unbetad, so please bear with any errors you might come across.  
> 

 

 

The Jaeger family had always been rich and well-known throughout the country, so Eren was used to having bodyguards around at all times. As child he had resented them, even tried to get away from them, if only for a little while. However, because his father was a popular man with beliefs that not everyone shared, his family was often targeted for kidnappings and attempts an their lifes, so Eren learned to appreciate the bodyguards eventually. Most of them were still nuisances, though, but he made do. And then Mikasa showed up one day.

Eren always thought she had come out of nowhere, but that wasn't true. Grisha had been training her since a very young age so she'd be capable to guard his only son and heir. Now, people might think it strange for a girl to protect a boy, but Mikasa was a prodigy in every field possible and for Grisha only the best was good enough. At first, Eren was wary of her an didn't trust her to do her job, but she managed to convince him of her worth by single handedly taking out another group that dared to try and kidnap him. After that, the two of them actually became friends and Eren often forgot that Mikasa was his bodyguard. And while she took her job very serious, she also never let Eren feel caged or overly protected.

The two of them met Armin when Eren had to change High Schools. His old one was fed up with the never stopping onslaught of reporters and risen security levels, so Grisha had convinced Eren to switch from his public school to a more privileged, private one. At this new school, everyone was arrogant they all had sticks up their asses, Eren told Grisha after a week of attending, and his father had laughed.

“Well, either leave them where they are, or pull them out. It's your choice. However, do try to make some friends, yes? You can't just have Mikasa. You need social contacts. They're good for business.” Grisha winked at his son, that way making it clear that those words held a second, deeper meaning.

Eren groaned, but nodded. _The business,_ yes. How could he even forget?

“Of course, father. I'll try.”

The truth was that most of those snobs in his classes had already tried to make friends with him because of his family's name. Eren had shut them up pretty fast though. He had no interest in being friends with people that only were after his money.

“Good. Also, remember to keep an eye on the people that don't like you and keep their distance. Those might mean trouble in the future.”

“Yes, father.”

“Also, Mikasa. I know you two are more like friends than anything else, but don't forget to do your duties.”

“Of course not, Mr. Jaeger. I'll continue to do my best, as I always have.”

“Very well.” Grisha nodded and waved them away.

For him, the conversation was over. The two left his office then.

 

The next day was a Friday, so classes were finished at lunchtime, not in the afternoon. Eren, however, decided to stay at school for a while longer to work on his homework. At home, he'd not be able to concentrate, so he chose to look for a spot in the library that Mikasa and he could occupy. In there, he saw Armin for the first time.

The blond was small and scrawny and sported a bruises along his arms as well as a still bleeding split lip. It was obvious that those injuries were fresh. The boy, however, didn't seem to particularly care and instead had his nose buried in a book.

“Hey, are you okay?” Eren spoke up, making the other jump.

“Whoa!” Armin dropped the book and looked panicked for a second, before he settled down again.

“God, did you have to scare me like this?”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to. What happened to you?” Eren walked over to him -Mikasa following on his heels- picked up the book and handed it back over to the blond again.

“You're the new kid, right? The one that everyone is making a fuss about?”

Eren nodded, though he hated to admit that.

“Well, then you should leave, probably. It's not good for your reputation to be seen with me.”

“And why would that be?” this, Mikasa wanted to know.

“Because I am not one of you rich people who paid their way into the school. I'm on a scholarship and the other students hate my wits.” he explained as if it was nothing, like this was happening to someone else, not him.

Eren's eyes darkened. He knew why he didn't like this place.

“Well, then I'll have to tell you that I couldn't give a rat's ass about my reputation. People who treat others like they did to you are the absolute worst. I wouldn't want to waste my time with them.”

Armin's eyes widened, surprised. He had thought the new kid would just be another one to bully him.

“Then.. you won't gang up on me with the others?”

“Hell no!” Eren frowned.

What did this guy even think of him?!

“Oh! Uhm... that's nice, I guess?” the blond tried a smile but winced when he stretched his lip too far.

“Are you sure you're okay?”

“Yes, I'm fine. This is nothing.”

“Nothing? Doesn't look like nothing to me.”

“Nothing in comparison to other stuff they did.”

“Oh, okay. Hey, what's your name, anyway?”

Eren had decided. He would be this guy's friend. He seemed to be smart -he was on a scholarship, after all-, he was easy to be around and he seemed not to care for the fact that Eren was one of _those rich kids_. He genuinely liked him. Besides, if that boy kept close to him, he wouldn't be bullied anymore. Mikasa would make sure of that, as well as Eren would, too.

“I'm Armin. Armin Arlert.” the blond had hesitated in telling Eren his name, but the brunette smiled appreciatively at him.

“It's nice to meet you, Armin. My name's Eren Jaeger. And this is Mikasa Ackermann, my shadow.”

Mikasa frowned when Eren introduced her like that, but she didn't oppose.

“Nice to meet you, Armin.”

“Likewise.” Armin smiled and chose not to ask what Eren had meant when he said Mikasa was his shadow.

“Are you staying here for a while?”

“I might as well.” Armin shrugged.

He knew those bastards most likely were laying in wait for him somewhere outside of the school's grounds.

“That's great! Mikasa and I came here to do our homework, actually.” Eren smiled a little sheepishly, while the blond looked honestly surprised.

He hadn't pegged Eren for a guy who actually did his homework, though he supposed he should have expected something like this. Until now, Eren had proved several times already that he wasn't like all the other rich kids and didn't seem to mind to take matters into his own hands. Armin liked that.

The three of them spent a nice afternoon together and many more followed throughout their remaining one and a half High School years. During that time, the three of them grew awfully close and when Armin's grandfather died in their senior year, Eren's father offered Armin to take him in.

The blond didn't have to think twice about it. Eren and Mikasa practically were as close as siblings to him, and Carla and Grisha had always been looking out for him, too. The Jaeger's adopted him, but he was allowed to keep his name. He also moved in with the Jaeger's and was introduced to the family's business not soon after. At first Armin had been surprised, even a little afraid, but once he got comfortable with the thought, he put his heart and mind into it, just as Eren and Mikasa did. They were happy, and when they went off to college, they all stayed together.

Armin chose to study psychology, as well as business, while Mikasa concentrated on her sports. Eren chose business and law, two very time-consuming subjects. Even Grisha had told him that he could do just one or at least just one at a time, but Eren wouldn't hear any of it.

 

It was during their sophomore year when Carla was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer. She died just months after the diagnosis had been made. Grisha threw himself into his work in order to forget his grief and Eren did pretty much the same with his studies. Armin and Mikasa seemed to cope better, since they both had lost family before. It's not been easier on them, they grieved just the same. However, they had both developed coping-methods before and just went through them now, while the feeling of the loss of a loved one was something completely new to both Grisha and Eren. It took them all some time to get over it, but eventually they went back to their daily routines.

Eren thought that he could enjoy some peace and quiet for once, but he wasn't allowed to take a break, it seemed. When he wasn't studying, Grisha made it a point to drag him along to all of his business meetings. Even the more... _shadier_ ones. He said Eren was old enough now to learn the way things were handled in their family. And besides, there was always the possibility of something happening to him, so Eren needed to be prepared to take over for him. That, of course, was nothing Grisha's advisers or partners liked to hear. If at all possible, they'd try to get a piece of the huge cake that was the Jaeger-Imperium and family. At every chance they got, they tried to make good with Eren, hoping they could influence him in their favour. The brunette however, knew that and skilfully manoeuvred around those people. It also helped that he could always drag Armin and Mikasa along when their schedules would allow it.

 

Eren was just lucky he'd gotten the hang of things when fate next struck out on him. They had just finished college when Grisha was murdered on a business trip. Of course the media was all over his death, though the cause had never been made public. Eren was shocked and would have been in a stupor for a few days at least, if it weren't for Armin and Mikasa, who gave their best to distract him. In the weeks following Grisha's death, Eren had to replace more than half of Grisha's advisers and threaten most of his business partners to call off their deals if anyone ever again so much as dared to tell him what to do. In fact, he said, he wouldn't need them at all and would just be keeping them for society's sake and outer appearances. And they couldn't even do a thing about it. Eren had studied law after all -well, he still did- and his sense of business, combined with Armin's really left no need for them.

The went on like this for a while, until it became obvious that not only Grisha had been a target, but Eren, too. Mikasa had to stop several attempts on Eren's life and persisted he'd raise the security around the villa. Eren did after a bullet that was meant for his heart scraped his arm. He trusted Mikasa's judgement in these matters more than his own. He also got a bodyguard for Armin. It might not have been widely known that the Jaeger's had adopted him during their High School years, but even then the blond was still Eren's best friend and people would try to get to him through Armin. The blond had accepted without a word of protest, immediately understanding Eren's reasons.

The guy Eren hired actually was their age. A sweet, innocent looking guy with dark hair and freckles. Just like Mikasa, he didn't look it, but he was just as strong as her. His name was Marco and he managed to settle quickly into their little group, which they all were thankful for. Marco's presence, however, didn't change the fact that there were still quite regular attempts on Eren's life.

However, those attacks only happened while he wasn't at home, so they figured that, whoever was after his life, had no means of getting into the villa, at least. Now Eren was thankful for his father's paranoia that had made their villa an impregnable fortress.

“Eren. We need to find out who it is that's after your life. We also still don't know who killed Grisha. When are we going to do something about this?” Armin wanted to know at one point, when Eren managed to make it through yet another attempt unscathed.

“Don't worry, Armin, we will. We just need to be patient. Besides, I'm sure Mikasa and Marco will keep us perfectly safe. Right, guys?” Eren smiled at them.

“Yes.”

“Of course, Eren.”

They both agreed, though they had similar frowns adorning their features. They didn't like that their two friends were targeted by a hired killer -most likely.

“There has to be a way we can find out who is behind all this. I want to at least know if it's a rivalling organization or a fool who thinks he's going to get the big business once our family is out of the picture.” Armin proceeded.

Eren sighed.

“If we don't react on the threats they're bound to make a mistake at some point and expose themselves. They'll grow impatient and want things to progress already. We just need to be patient and wait it out, Armin.”

The blond frowned. They had been patient long enough.

 

-

 

Levi sighed and shifted slightly in his seat. He had been holding out in his van for over a week on end now. And he had nothing. Not to mention that his work of months hadn't brought any results. While he had managed to make some attempts on the young man's life that was his target, he still hadn't succeeded. He was frustrated.

Taking out the father had been a comparably easy job. No, scratch that. He had just been lucky that Grisha Jaeger had been invited to a Gala a few states over and chose to make the trip by car and not with the family's private jet. That way, Levi had managed to kill the man with a precise shot from a safe distance away. He had never even been suspected and the police never found the exact place from where he had taken the shot. Well, not that Levi hadn't known that. They never did, though he always left something for them to find. It wasn't anything they would be able to identify him with, mind you, but still. He couldn't risk being caught -he would spend the rest of his days in prison and then some. And he couldn't let that happen.

With another sigh he trained his eyes on the villa down the road again. He could try as he might, he still hadn't found a way to get in. Their security had been ridiculous even before he had killed Grisha, but now the young heir had doubled, no -tripled- everything. There was no chance for Levi to get in at all. Not with the staff that were hired to keep the place clean and not with the security personnel, either. And the van that brought their groceries? Not a chance. Everyone entering and leaving was checked meticulously for any weapons or other means one could use to kill someone.

Levi had tried to just shoot the young man with the messy brown hair, but all of the villa's windows were bulletproof.

He needed to get close to him somehow! The problem was, that young Eren Jaeger didn't leave the villa if he didn't absolutely had to. And if he did, he was always with other people. Two of them seemed to always just be in his line of sight, so Levi had no doubt that both, the dark haired man and woman were actually bodyguards hired to make sure Eren wouldn't be assassinated like his father was. These two were yet another obstacle he had to overcome.

He frowned. He should raise his pay. This job was tedious and if he had known before, he probably wouldn't have taken it at all. Of course, Levi was the best assassin one could hire for money, but that didn't mean he took on every job offered to him. He could easily just drop out of business, retire and live a peaceful life somewhere far away from all of this. The money he had could easily last him more than one lifetime. However, he knew that his current client wouldn't like that. And Levi couldn't use the bad reputation it would get him if he did indeed retire from this job.

He was pulled out of his own mind when someone suddenly knocked against his window. With a frown apparent on his face he rolled it down a few inches.

“Hanji, what the fuck! What are you doing here?” he hissed at the brunette.

“Leviii! I might have found a way to get you in!” they cheered.

Levi's frown deepened. For all the good work they did, they still needed to learn about privacy and not causing a ruckus everywhere they went. Really, they were a threat to the safety of him and his missions, but Hanji undoubtedly were the best when it came to all the computer-stuff Levi couldn't be assed to do himself.

“Fine, get in.” he grumbled and they rounded the van to jump in on the passenger seat.

Meanwhile, Levi eyed their surroundings, trying to find out if anyone had taken notice of them. It didn't seem like it, but just to be on the safe side, Levi started the engine to make a round around the block while Hanji talked his ears off.

“Ew, Levi! What are these?” they pointed to the bottles littering the back seats.

“Take a guess, why don't you, shitty-glasses?”

Hanji momentarily frowned at him and then decided to just let it be. They really didn't need to know, to be honest.

“Anyways! As I said, I found a way to get you in!” they changed the topic back to their reason for being there while Levi rounded the corner.

Levi nodded, indicating that he was listening.

“Well, apparently, the villa is old. _Really_ old. It's dating back to 18th century. Now, of course there's been several times it's been partly destroyed by fires and the like, only to be rebuilt after and it has been fixed regularly every few years to fit modern standards. However, the general layout of the villa is still the same as it was when it was first built back in 1764. And I have reason to believe that, whoever first built it, had a thing for secret passages. There's a few inside the villa, a well as an old escape route which are all noted in the original plans.”

Levi grunted.

“I'm sure they know of this passages. And if not, someone surely must've closed them off years ago.”

“No! I looked into it! There's never been anything like that mentioned and all the stuff used during repairs was used on exactly those and nothing else. There's no sudden vanishing of supplies at all. Those passages are still there. I swear, Levi.” they tried to convince him.

He huffed, giving them a sideways glance, not sure if he should believe them or nor.

“Well, let's pretend there _is_ a secret passage somewhere, how would I get in? Where's the exit? Have you thought about that?” Levi wanted to know more details.

“Oh, I _know_ where the exit is. It's not even guarded, Levi! You can be in and out and nobody would be any wiser about it! Just the way you like it!” they explained and Levi raised a brow in question.

He wasn't too sure about the exit being unguarded, but he would definitely go and check it out. Anything would do a this point, really. He just wanted this job to be done and move on to different things.

“Send me the map and I'll check it out later.”

Levi pulled up on the next free parking lot he came across.

“I will! I'll also mark possible escape routes and the entrances to the other passages I mentioned.” Hanji quipped and hopped out of the van before Levi had even completely come to a stop.

“Thank you!” Levi only just called out to them before they threw the door closed and waved at him animately.

He sighed. How could someone in this field of work be so cheerful and optimistic? Maybe it was because of their eccentric nature, or because they just didn't care. Whatever it was, he was grateful that he only had to put up with Hanji every few months while he gathered information about his newest target. They were exhausting to be around.

 

Later that day, when Levi had resumed position at his lookout at the end of the road again, he heard his phone chime with the message Hanji had promised. Levi studied the plan and all the side notes they had made for him carefully. He needed to memorize it, before he made any attempts of sneaking into the villa and tried to get to his target. For now, he would just go and check out this probable way into the villa, however. It looked like the passage had a few crossings leading to other parts of the villa. Maybe he could try and install some hypersensitive bugs, so he could learn more about the habits of his target. Luckily, he always had some of those handy little things with him. He checked if they were working correctly and then made his way over to the place Hanji had marked for him by foot.

It wasn't that far away, after all. He carefully crept closer to the building the entrance to the passage way should be in according to the map Hanji had given him. Warily he eyed his surroundings, checking for any hidden cameras or light barriers that could expose him in no time and thus get him in trouble he didn't want to be in. his storm grey eyes didn't find anything. Just like Hanji had predicted, the entrance seemed to be completely unguarded -unused, even. There was dust covering everything and a lot of cobwebs in every corner. Levi decided it wouldn't hurt to try and see how far he could get through the passage -if it was still usable at all.

The door let itself be pushed open easily enough. Almost too easily. The hinges didn't squeak at all. Levi frowned. If this door wasn't used it shouldn't work without a sound. He had a closer look at the hinges. Not at all rusty, but shiny and silverish and _new._ Now Levi was alert. This passage was in no way abandoned. It couldn't be. In his mind, every possible alarm went off and told him to get the fuck out of there already. And he would have done just that, hadn't he heard something from down the passage in just that moment. His mind screamed at him to find a place to hide at, and he looked around frantically, while he simultaneously tried to close the door again without making a sound.

He found his salvation in the form of another open door he could slip behind. Motionless and with held breath, he waited.

“It sure is good this passage exists, right?” he heard a voice say.

“Yes. Though I still think we shouldn't use it. It's no secret this path exists, Eren. It was okay to sneak away through here when we were in High School, but you should really consider to close it off. If even just for a while. Only until that thing with Grisha's killer and the attempts on your life are off the table, Eren.”

“Armin is right, you know? I still don't like it. You shouldn't have to sneak away from your own property.” Levi heard a woman's voice.

So far, he could guess who it was that disturbed his little exploration. His target, the blond adoptive brother and the girl bodyguard who never seemed to leave their side.

“But how else am I supposed to go anywhere without those killers noticing? I'm sure they're keeping an eye on all the entrances to the villa.”

“That's the point. Let them notice. Let them get close to you. Let them get the chance they're waiting for. You know Mikasa and I will keep you both safe.” another voice said.

Levi guessed it had to be the new guy. And then he had to stop himself from hissing viciously. Had they just said _killers_? As in, _more than one_? That would mean that there were more assassins after the young heir than just him. Had his client hired more killers to raise the chances of getting the job done finally? No, that couldn't be. Even that guy didn't have _that_ much money. Impossible. But who else could have an interest in killing Eren Jaeger? Levi mulled this over in his mind while he waited until the group of four was gone.

He decided not to set up any bugs, since it seemed like they wouldn't use this passage any more for the time being. Instead, he went back to his van, starting it up and leaving the area for now. Then he called Hanji.

“Levi, dear! What is it? The passage is there, right? Did you call me to tell me that?” they wanted to know.

Levi grimaced.

“No. I have a problem. There are apparently more assassins hired to kill him. I need to know, who else is after my target.”

The line was silent for a moment.

“And why would that be?”

“I wouldn't want anyone take my kill. Not when I've worked on this job for months already.” Levi growled.

“So, are you saying you're going to take out all the others? Levi, I know you don't kill without being paid, and you never did it for your own benefit before. _What changed?_ ”

Indeed. What _had_ changed? Levi scowled, not able to find the answer. It should be easy.

“I... don't know.” he finally admitted after a long period of silence.

Nothing should have changed.

“Oh, Levi dear! I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually! Now, I promise I'll look right into what you're asking for. Expect results by tomorrow morning! And think about what you're going to do with all the infos I'm going to give you! Bye bye!” Hanji cheered on the other end of the line and hung up, leaving Levi to his thoughts.

 

-

 

Eren sighed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. The last few weeks had been exhausting. And he was sure none of his friends fared any better. They all had gotten less sleep than usually. Their research had kept them up most nights, and the others were spent in restless slumber that never lastet longer than a few hours. The attempts on his life had been increasing recently, so he had followed Armin's advise and closed off the secret passage, as well as all the other hideouts hidden in the villa. -well, those that Armin and Mikasa knew of, anyway. Somehow he had managed to keep a selected few of them secret from his friends. Those he could still use to sneak away if he wanted to, but mostly, he didn't. He knew it was dangerous, and he didn't want to end like his father had; with a bullet in his head, somewhere on the road to yet another Gala.

No. Eren used them to go to the attic of the old villa. The place was cluttered with stuff from the many previous owners -Grisha and Carla had never felt the need to clean it out- and as a child, Eren had loved to play pretend p here. Now however, he was a grown man, almost finished with his last year in law school and with a threat to his life looming over his head like a guillotine.

The brunette settled on the ground in front of the big window and looked over the grounds of the villa. In the distance he could see that familiar greyish van he had noticed a while ago. It seemed to always just be there recently. Now, Eren knew that he probably should let it get checked, in case one of the people trying to kill him camped out in it, but he didn't want to. His eyes settled on the vehicle, his mind wandering off to other things.

He needed to get that deal with that one organisation secured. But he couldn't bring himself to leave the villa. Not with the way the head of that organisation pressured him to. Eren had offered that the man instead came to the villa, but that didn't seem to be an option. He started to suspect that it was a trap. He should talk with Armin about the possibility of that.

Eren sighed., just when his eyes caught some movement from outside. The doors of the van opened and a short, dark haired man jumped out. He couldn't see much more from this distance, but he saw the man pull out a big, black case from the trunk and then make his way over to one of the buildings down the road.

When Eren noticed which one the man was headed to, he involuntarily held his breath. All his senses were running high now. His eyes scanned the facade of he building, trying to get a glimpse of the short man through one of the windows. He wasn't even sure what it was that had intrigued him about the man in the first place, but he was. However, he was pulled out of his reverie when he heard a dull sound -like something heavy bouncing or running into something else. Eren frowned, his eyes focusing on the glass in front of him. There were cracks. Those hadn't been there before. So it was another pathetic attempt on his life, huh? Did they never learn? His windows were all bulletproof. He was about to get up and report the attempt to Mikasa and Marco like he was supposed to, when he caught movement on the roof of the building the short man had entered.

Eren tried to focus his eyes, and sure enough, there was the dark haired man, setting up a rifle. He almost thought the man would aim at him, too. But he was wrong. The rifle pointed to some place to Eren's left, a place he couldn't see from his current place on the floor. He couldn't hear the shot being taken, but he noticed the suddenly much more relaxed behaviour of the short man.

“Huh, he must have hit, then...” Eren mumbled to himself, watching the man pack up his things and return to the van.

He kind of expected him to drive away, but the van stayed were it was. That he probably just witnessed a murder didn't bother Eren at all. Someone in his position couldn't be bothered by that. He had to be prepared to kill, too. And he could and would, should the need to ever arise. He decided to stay in the attic for a while longer, watching the van. However, it didn't move and the short guy didn't come out again, so Eren had to give up watching eventually. He went back downstairs, informed Mikasa and the rest of his security of the attempt and were they were likely to find the bullet, but he purposely left out the short man and his van. He wanted to check them by himself.

 

So when night time came around, he sneaked away through one of the passages he had left open. Sure, he should have told at least one of his friends what he planned on doing, but he was sure they'd try to talk him out of it, so he didn't. Quickly Eren made his way through the passage and then through the house were the exit was. It was the same one were the other passage ended, too. It was also the same house from which roof the short man had taken his shot. Eren didn't even need to go outside. And while on the roof, he wouldn't be seen from the street, so he supposed he was safe. He made sure to stay away from the windows, however. Though it was just a habit he had recently developed in order to give his killers little to no opportunities to get a good shot at him.

On the roof, he used the flashlight of his phone to look around. The spot the man had shot from was found easily enough. And to his surprise, he found something else. A black card with two crossing wings printed on it. Eren frowned. He knew that symbol. Everyone in the underworld knew it. Feared it, actually. But what did that mean? How did it get here? It took him a moment to make the connection, but when he did, he wasn't even surprised. He should have known, really.

That short man in the van wasn't just a killer. That man was the most prestigious, the best killer one could hire for money. Eren knew no name, but he wondered what that guy was doing here, this close to his home. He hadn't hired anyone to keep those people trying to kill him at bay -but maybe Armin had, and he just hadn't told him. Eren decided he would ask him tomorrow. Carefully, he picked up the card on one edge and went back home.

After that, Eren didn't sleep. He kept thinking about that man in the van and decided that he should keep an eye on him. Somehow, anyway. He still had work to do, after all. He did, however, start to research him. Not that there was much to find, though. Eren only learned of one hell of a lot unresolved incidents were a card like the one he had found last night were left at the scene. That meant, this man had probably - _no, most likely_ \- killed more than just a few people.

He did, however, seem to have some kind of moral. His targets seemed to be only men, differing in age and profession, yes, but still, only men. No women, no children, no teenagers. That relieved Eren to some degree. It meant this man had some kind of consciousness and was no blind killing machine. Now, he just needed to find out what that man was doing in his neighbourhood.

 

In the afternoon, Eren called Armin to his study while Mikasa and Marco where somewhere else in the house. In here, they didn't need to be guarded all the time, so it was fine.

“Hey, Armin. I have a question for you.” Eren greeted the blond and held up the card he had found in the night, “What do you know about this symbol?”

Armin's sky blue eyes went wide like saucers.

“Eren! Where did you even get that?! Do you know what that is?!” the blond wanted to know and, closing in on Eren, trying to snatch away the card to have a better look at it.

“Calm down, Armin. I know what it is.” he held the card out of reach to the blond.

“Why do you ask, then? Besides, you shouldn't wave it around so carelessly! What if someone saw?!”

“No one saw and no one will. We're in the study, Armin. There's no windows here.” Eren deadpanned and the blond finally calmed down a little.

“So you know what that symbol means?”

“Yes!” Armin hissed, glaring at the offending object in Eren's hand.

“Good. Now, promise me _not_ to freak out and I'll tell you where I found it. And don't you dare tell Mikasa or Marco!” Eren pinned him with a warning glare until his best friend resigned and nodded, agreeing to Eren's terms.

“Okay.”

The brunette huffed. He wouldn't get anything better than that.

“Well, I found it. On the roof of the exit house.”

Armin looked confused.

“Eren! How did you even get there?! The passages are all closed! And you know you shouldn't go outside by yourself! What where you even doing out of bed?!” Armin clearly wasn't happy to learn that Eren had left the villa, alone and without protection.

Eren took a deep breath. It looked like he'd have to explain from the beginning.

“Well; I was in the attic yesterday, right?”

Armin nodded, and Eren kept explaining.

“You see, I was just looking outside, when that attempt I told you about happened. But that's not all. I didn't tell you everything yesterday. After that, I stayed and watched. someone had gotten out of that van down the road and went straight for the house. I was curious and kept looking in case I'd see the person again. Turns out he went to the roof. He set up his rifle and waited. At first I thought he was going to try and shoot me, too. But then I noticed that his rifle pointed to a different direction than I was in. it looked like he didn't even think I could see him. Or he thought I would've left the window after someone's failed attempt to shoot me. However, he didn't stay on the roof for too long, and when he left, he seemed much more relaxed, content, even.”

Armin had listened patiently, though Eren saw the occasional disbelieve wash over his features.

“I guess I got curious and wanted to see if he maybe left something and well...” Eren shrugged, looking down at the card in his hands, “I guess I found something.”

“That's all good and well, Eren. But _how_ did you even et up there? According to the securities and cameras around the house, you didn't leave your room last night.”

Eren smiled sheepishly. Time to confess another sin.

“Well... I might have not sealed off all the passages leading out of the house.”

“You _what?!_ ” Armin almost screamed at him, “Eren! We agreed on that! You can't go behind our backs with these kind of things! That's endangering _all_ of us! You can't be so selfish!” the blond scolded him.

Eren guessed he deserved it. Luckily, that seemed to be all Armin had to say to that matter for now. However, the blond had something else he needed to ask Eren.

“Eren. You know we can't let anybody else know of this! You saw the most wanted man by a whole bunch of international police-forces shoot someone else! He can't know this! It'll make you his target! You know what he looks like! He'll want to have you out of the picture, Eren!”

Eren grimaced. So much for his theory that Armin might have been hired the man. He didn't even need to ask anymore to know that that wasn't the case at all. That, however, still left open the question to why the man hadn't just left after he shot whoever.

“I know Armin, I know.” he tried to stop Armin from worrying too much.

Maybe it was better he didn't tell him that the van was still parked down the road. Surely it would send him into a frenzy. Eren decided to keep to his plan and just watch what the man was doing here. As long as he stayed inside the villa, he was fine, after all.

“That's something, then.” Armin crossed his arms over his chest, still a scolding look in his eyes.

“Next time you see something like this, you tell us!” he ordered, but Eren shrugged.

He didn't want to make promises he might not be able to keep.

The blond huffed.

“Fine! Be like that! It's your fault if you get yourself killed!” and with that, he left the study.

Eren sighed, turning the card in his hand to study the imprinted wings, before he went back to his work.

 

During the next weeks, Eren kept watching the can and the short man. He witnessed several more shootings by him, but Eren neither told Armin, nor did he go back to the roof to check for other cards or hints to the man's persona. He stayed in the attic, watching the van with binoculars. At one point he thought their gazes might have met, but that couldn't be, right? The man shouldn't be able to see Eren, hidden behind a layer of curtains!

However, Eren noticed that the attempts to end his life lessened and eventually stopped entirely. Almost simultaneously, he lost several business partners. Not the important ones, but still. The more he thought about it, the more confusing and vexing it became. Finally, he was about to go and rant to Armin to vent off some steam, when his mind made a connection. His eyes went wide. _No_. That couldn't be! -Or could it?

“Armin!” he called.

He needed his best friend's brain.

 

-

 

Levi frowned. He had only left his van for fifteen minutes, and now there was a card wedged under the windscreen wipers. White and pristine and with no hint to where it came from or what its contents were. Carefully, Levi picked it up and turned it around.

“ _I want to meet you. E.J.”_ was all it said, written in a wide and round handwriting.

He frowned and raised an eyebrow in question. Inside the van, he checked the card again. There was no date attached and Levi wondered how the hell he was supposed to meet this person if he didn't have a time and date and no place, either. Not to mention that he didn't know who this person was, anyway. He flung the card over his shoulder, into the back of the van, having more important matters to concentrate on for now. He pulled out his binoculars and settled his gaze on the familiar facade of the villa he had been watching for almost half a year by now. He easily sound the figure of his target in front of the large window in the attic. The young man wasn't alone, though, and he seemed to be discussing something with the other person.

Eren Jaeger was quite the animate person, Levi knew that already and - _oh shit!_ The binoculars slipped from his hands, entirely forgotten, as he scrambled to the back of the van, trying to retrieve the card. E.J. - _Of course!_ Eren Jaeger; E.J. Levi groaned. How could he have been so ignorant?

“Fuck!” he hissed and stared at the card.

What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just simply call him, could he? Of course he knew every single phone number he could reach the young man under if he wanted to, but should he? Could he even risk it? He didn't know what the man did or didn't knew about him already and he shouldn't risk it, really. Even if it might be his only chance to finally get this job done. For a minute or two he stared at the card, then he set it down and started the van.

He ended up buying one of these throw-away phones, that, even if tracked, wouldn't tell anyone much, if anything at all. He hooked it up to his speaker-system after he had put some gloves on -no fingerprints anywhere. Just in case.

He dialled.

And waited.

Only after the seventh ringtone his call was answered. Before the young man could say anything, however, Levi growled into the line.

“When and where?”

For a second, there was silence on both ends, then he heard the other taking a deep breath.

“Took you long enough, I suppose. Friday night. The roof. At 1am?”

Levi's eyes narrowed. The guy seriously had the guts to sass him. Didn't he know who Levi was? He almost growled again.

“Fine.” he pressed out between grit teeth and hung up.

There wasn't anything else that needed to be said, and the longer he kept the line open, the higher were the chances of the call being tracked. He switched the phone off entirely and even took out the battery, to be on the safe side.

Friday was three days from now. Enough time for Levi to prepare himself for every possible set up that could happen. He thought about what he'd need while he drove aimlessly for hours on end, until he reached a gas station. He got a refill and threw the phone into one of the garbage bins. No one would find it here. If at all.

 

Friday night couldn't come fast enough for Levi. The possibility that he might be able to sleep in a real bed again soon was too tempting to pass up on. He checked for the umpteenth time if he had all his weapons ready to use and then made his way up to the roof. He hadn't needed to ask which one the young Jaeger had meant. He had noticed that his first card had been gone from the spot he had left it in after his first kill. He still wondered ow the young man had found it, though. He supposed he could ask him, though he supposed he might not get an answer.

It was ten minutes to one when he made his way up to the roof and honestly, he expected to be the first up there, but he wasn't. Levi frowned. How did that guy get here before him? He'd had an eye on the entrance the whole day! The young man couldn't have sneaked by him!

“You really came!” he was greeted with.

Eren Jaeger showed no sign of fear towards him, just genuine surprise and interest. Levi allowed him a second of ogling and nodded. Yes. He really showed up. So what? He wanted this job to be done and over with.

“You're not really talkative, are you?” the young man wanted to know next.

Another frown. He could talk when he wanted to. At the moment, however, he had nothing to say, and he wasn't one for idle chatter.

“I'll take that as a no, then. So, I'm guessing you want to know what I want from you, right?”

Levi's frown deepened. Of course he wanted to know! He wasn't psychic, after all. Eren held up his card. So the guy had found it.

“This is yours, isn't it?”

Levi nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

“So?” he demanded more information from the young man.

“I want to know why. Why did you kill the others that tried to get me killed? It can't just be because of your sense of self-preservation. I checked your background. Usually, when someone else is after your targets, you just kill the target before anyone else gets the chance and move on. And don't deny that I am your target. If I weren't, you wouldn't be here at all, camping in that van of yours for months now.” Eren frowned.

Levi suppressed a sigh. Damn, that guy was better than he had initially thought. Clever brat.

“Honestly? I don't know why I did it. I don't even know why I just don't kill you right now. I could, but I won't.”

It was even vexing himself. If he was completely honest with himself; he'd had several chances to kill the guy, even when the other killers still were out there, but he hadn't done it, instead settling for killing all the other possible threats.

Eren's brows shot up into his hairline at that.

“Really?” he wondered, looking at Levi with newfound interest.

“Yes. Really.”

“One more thing. -It was you who killed my father, right?”

Green eyes bore into his and Levi had the feeling that the young man could look to the very bottom of his soul, so he avoided his gaze and nodded slowly. Eren huffed. That was answer enough for him, apparently. Levi thought he'd get a tirade for that, or at the very least that this would upset him, but no. At first, Eren was completely silent. So silent, that Levi finally looked at him again.

His face was a hardened mask with no expression coming through. Just like his own when he was about to kill someone. His eyes, however, were a different story. They shone with a fire in them Levi hadn't often seen before and hadn't expected to see. He could tell that Eren wasn't angry or upset, though. Then the brunette huffed and his face looked more open again.

“It's not that I didn't somehow expect this already. Not since I found the card.”

Levi frowned.

“Why are you so calm? How? You're impulsive and you never think things through. You are reckless and you make decisions based on your feelings in that moment. How can you just... stand there and not try to kill me for what I did?!” Levi finally let out all the questions he had, glaring at the young man in front of him.

Eren met his eyes, stoic.

“I don't know. All I know is that you won't hurt me. You've had several chances, and you didn't. I doubt you ever even tried earnestly. You _don't want to_ kill me, you _can't_ kill me. You protect me. You could have killed me a hundred times over by now, but you didn't.” he analysed.

And Levi? He was shocked. Shocked, because this young man was r _ight_. Levi couldn't -wouldn't- kill him.

Shit.

And what now?

Levi didn't say anything for a long while. Eren didn't urge him to, either, just waiting for Levi to accept reality.

“And what do you suggest happens now? I won't tell you who hired me, even if I won't kill you.”

“You don't need to. I have a pretty good idea about that.” Eren shrugged.

Like he didn't care at all. Levi sighed. How could he be so carefree? It was outright infuriating. Here he was, killing other assassins so this guy wouldn't die and now said guy acted like it was nothing? No big deal?

Sure, those people didn't have a clean vest and neither did he, but still. He murdered people in order for that young man to be save and he didn't even expect anything in return. Something he didn't usually do. At all. This was a first, to be honest. And he didn't like it. He didn't like what that made him. He had always made it a point to only kill people he knew did bad things to society. Corrupt politicians, billionaires, people from the military, police-men abusing their powers -he made no difference in status. It was always for the good of the whole, not for the good of one person.

What had changed that? Levi frowned, now finally actually _looking_ at Eren Jaeger. He had seen several photographs before, but they didn't do him justice. He was tall -taller than Levi-, had a well-toned body from what he could tell and his eyes truly were something to marvel at. Not quite green and not quite blue, either. They were bright and shining with life, even in the pale light of the moon.

He was beautiful. Really fuckin' beautiful, Levi decided then and there, meeting Eren's eyes.

This time, Levi didn't look away. He allowed Eren to look into his soul, to really see him. Something in the air between them shifted and Levi held his breath.

Realization hit him like a bullet in the head. Luckily, he managed to hide is shock behind his mask of nonchalance and stoicism.

“Anything else you need? If not, I'll be going now.” he said through gritted teeth and shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

For a second, Eren looked confused, but then shook his head.

“No. That was all.” he mumbled after a moment of hesitation.

Levi nodded and turned to leave. He had noticed the moment Eren hesitated, but he wouldn't call him out on it.

 

-

 

The brunette sighed, frustrated. It had been a few months now since the van had left its place at the end of the road, and Eren hadn't seen it since. And neither the owner. Heck, he didn't even know the guy's name! Why hadn't he asked when he had the chance?! Now there was no way to get in contact with him again! He had even tried to hire him, but all good that did, was that he learned the man had apparently decided he wouldn't be working in his expertise any more. It was like he had vanished from the face of earth -and Eren had tried _everything_ in his power to find him.

He'd called in favours everywhere he could, but he always came out blank. There was nothing. The van and car tag were stolen -of course- and brought no results at all. Even his try to look through the public surveillance cameras of the town didn't make a difference. It was like the guy had never even existed in the first place.

All proof Eren had that he indeed was real was the card he had found on the roof that night. He still held on to it, took it with him everywhere he went. The imprinted wings were ingrained in his memory and he could trace them perfectly while blindfolded, he was sure. He had stared at them for hours on end, thinking about the short man with the silvery eyes and stoic face and jet black hair, cut in a clean undercut. He just wouldn't leave his mind, though Eren really tried to get his mind off of the guy.

At one point, Mikasa got angry with him because he ruined his flawless reputation by -apparently- sleeping around with strangers whenever he got the chance, and even Armin had looked at him accusingly. But Eren didn't care. He didn't sleep with those people. Well, _yes_ , he tried. But he just couldn't. Every time he tried, those silverish eyes invaded his mind, looking at him in a disappointed manner.

Eren had to admit he had liked the man's looks. And his wits -not that he got a really good first impression, though. He wanted to get to know him. Sadly, that chance had passed by him the second he'd let the man walk away and there was no way that he'd ever meet him again. He pouted at his image in the mirror, just when Armin walked in, a scowl on his face.

“Eren, we need to talk. You can't go on like this. We're losing business partners! You're endangering not only the company with your reckless behaviour, but also the organisation! People start to get restless. They might try to revolt soon if we don't show off the power we hold over them.”

He knew Armin was right. Of course he was right. When wasn't he? Eren huffed and directed his pout in Armin's direction.

“And what do you suggest I do, Armin? Hm? I just can't get that man out of my head. How else could I try to forget him? I know I won't ever see him again, so I might as well at least _try_ to move on.”

His best friend looked a little shocked at that revelation. He hadn't thought it would be this bad. Eren had met the guy just once -and for a very short amount of time at that. Of course, he had had his suspicions about the matter, but hearing Eren say it so clearly made it all the more real. He sighed.

“I don't know. But sleeping around isn't an option. Not if you don't want to lose everything we have, Eren.” Armin reasoned, a tad more agreeable than before.

He'd known Eren was bisexual for years, just like Mikasa did, so it wasn't a surprise for him when Eren had started to let men and women alike into his bed.

“You know, it's obvious that you've grown more than just a little attached to that guy. This is more than just a simple crush, right?”

Eren nibbled on his lip. Of course Armin was right.

“...right.” he moped and slumped back on his chair.

“Well, I'm not saying you should get over him already, but you should stoop hooking up.” Armin said.

Eren sighed, looking at his best friend.

“I'm not hooking up, though. Well, I try, but, I can't. I... I always see his eyes when... you know...” he trailed off a little awkward.

He and Armin never felt comfortable talking about sexual matters and that hadn't changed.

“Yeah. Well, okay. I guess. So you'll stop trying?”

“Hmhm.” Eren nodded in affirmation.

Truthfully, he was tired of this, too.

 

More time went by and eventually, Eren managed to let it look like he forgot the assassin that had been hired to kill him but instead had protected him from other killers. Inside, he still ached and those grey eyes haunted him in his dreams every night. He didn't tell anyone, however, focusing on his work as much as he could instead.

It was on one of those meetings that he saw him again. The man looked just the same as back then, though maybe more tired than before. The bags under his eyes were more prominent and the frown on his face seemed to be permanent. However, he didn't show any signs of recognition when he met Eren's eyes, standing behind a giant of a man. For a second, Eren was tempted to just call out to him, but he knew better than that. Besides, if he got this contract with Mr. Smith, he would hopefully have more chances to see the short man again.

Throughout the entire meeting, Eren didn't so much as glance at the short man, determined to not give his interest in him away. Armin, who had accompanied him, notice, however.

 

-

 

When the meeting was over, he glared daggers at Erwin.

“What the fuck! That's why you wouldn't tell me who we'd meet today, right?!” he hissed.

The blond man grinned wolfishly.

“If I had, you wouldn't have come, right? Levi, maybe you can fool yourself into believing that you don't have a thing for this young man, but not me. I saw how you looked at him when he left. You were practically devouring him with your eyes.” he said jovially.

Levi's frown deepened. He had _not_ devoured Eren with his eyes! Okay, yes, it was true that there hadn't been a day going by were he didn't think of his green eyes and that almost intoxicating smile of his since he left him that night all those months ago, but that didn't mean anything! Levi wouldn't make any advances on Eren. He might not have been that much older than him -only a few years, really- but that didn't change the fact that he had killed Eren's father. That and that the young man certainly wouldn't be interested in a relationship of any kind with him he'd told Erwin countless times in the last months, but the blond giant wouldn't hear any of it.

“That's right. I wouldn't have. And you know perfectly well, why. Erwin! I _killed_ his father! You know as well as I do that I should stay away from him! Besides, he didn't even so much as look at me, after he recognised me.” Levi growled.

“Shouldn't you let him decide that? When you told me about that night you said he didn't seem to be upset with you at all.”

“Well, he wasn't. At least I think so. Still. That doesn't change anything!”

“It does. It means he doesn't hold a grudge against you. He might even be willing to give you a chance, Levi. Just talk to him.” Erwin urged him on, nudging him in the one direction he didn't want to go.

Shouldn't go. Levi sighed.

“We'll see about that.” he grumbled.

It was as much as he was willing to give Erwin for now. Erwin nodded and Levi left.

 

That night, he stared at his phone and the pictures he had taken of Eren when he'd been tasked with killing him, thinking about his opportunities. Truth be told; he didn't want to stay away from the young man. He felt strangely drawn to him. It had taken him a long time to realize the he hadn't killed Eren because he'd had developed not only fascination, but a damn big crush on him. And it had only dawned on him that night on the roof, when he had first talked to him.

Levi glanced at his alarm clock. 3:26am. Eren would be asleep. He really shouldn't call him. He really, really shouldn't. Levi weighed the phone in his hands, put it down and picked it up again a second later.

“Oh, to hell with it!” he growled and punched in the numbers he had memorized months ago and since then repeated in his mind regularly.

The time it took the younger one to answer felt like an eternity to Levi.

“Mmmh... yeah?” Eren's sleepy voice drifted to Levi's ear and he inhaled sharply.

Fuck. Eren sounded so god damn hot.

“Hello? Anybody there? If not -” a yawn, “I'm going to hang up again.”

Levi hesitated for another second, before he cleared his throat and made himself known to the young man on the other end of the line.

“Hello? Who's there?” Eren had picked up on the sound.

“I need to talk to you. Same time and place as last time.” Levi breathed, surprised at himself that the words came out easier than he would've thought.

He didn't end the call right then, like he would have, had he still been in the business of killing people. No, he waited for Eren's confirmation. It took him a moment, but when he spoke next, he sounded awake and alert and -fuck, Levi would never get enough of his voice.

“It's you, isn't it -the assassin?” Eren asked.

Levi frowned, before it dawned on him that _yes,_ Eren didn't know his name.

“Yes.” he rasped, confirming the other's suspicion.

“I thought I would never see you again after you left! Why were you at that meeting today? -you're not still trying to kill me, are you?”

Levi actually had to stifle a laugh at that. Of course he didn't want to kill him, but leave it to Eren to jump to conclusions like that. He decided to be honest with him.

“If Erwin had told me he'd be making the deal with you, I wouldn't have been there. I didn't know you'd be there until you walked in. I've been set up by that bastard.”

There was silence for a moment, before Levi decided to answer the second question, too.

“And no, I'm not planning on killing you anymore. You must've heard the rumours, right?”

“So you really quit? Just like that?” Eren asked, probably not deeming it necessary to say something about the fact that he wouldn't have seen Levi again, hadn't it been for Erwin and his schemes.

“Just like that, yes.”

“Why didn't you come back? If you quit, I mean -I thought...” Eren seemed to be at a loss for words, but Levi decided to help him out.

They had both felt that shift that night, after all.

“Why did I decide to keep my distance, even though there obviously was _something_ we both felt that night?”

Eren hummed in agreement.

“Because I thought it would be for the best if I stayed away. I have killed your father, Eren. You wouldn't want to be reminded of that fact all the time, would you?” Levi answered, but to his surprise, Eren didn't give him the answer he'd expected.

“That is something for me to decide, not you. I make my own decisions and I live with them. The least you could have done was asking, but you just presumed and acted selfish.”

That wasn't a low blow, nor a lie, but it hurt nonetheless to be told so directly.

“I know. I'm sorry.” Levi apologized.

“Well, that's something, at least.”

He believed he heard Eren chuckle.

“Don't sass me!” Levi growled, though he was smiling a little himself.

It was weird. Here he was, in the middle of the night, talking to a young man he barely knew and yet knew almost everything about at the same time and enjoyed it. He felt more content with his life right now than he had in a long time.

“I make no promises I can't keep!”

“Hey!”

Levi actually liked the playful banter, but Eren's tone grew more serious again.

“So, you want to meet me, you said?”

Levi immediately sobered up.

“Yes. If you want to, that is. -If not, that's fine, too.”

“No, that's fine. I want to. Friday night it is, then?”

Levi could even imagine the smile on Eren's lips while he asked.

“Yes, Friday night.” Levi confirmed.

 

-

 

Eren was giddy with anticipation all week since that nightly phone call from the assassin. -Who's name he still didn't know, by the way. The first time, they had talked until the early morning hours, before they finally decided to get at least a little bit of sleep before they had to start the day.

Eren was more generous than usual and everyone noticed something was up, but Eren didn't offer a word of explanation. He and the assassin were talking every night since that first call, and Eren was tired because of the missed sleep, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

When Friday night finally came, Eren was strangely calm. He had spotted the assassin's van down the road a few hours ago, so he knew the man was there, within reach. He _could_ just go over there, but he decided against it, keeping to their arranged time and place.

Eren made his way through the secret passage he had used the first last time a few minutes before the clock struck one, but when he reached the roof, the assassin was already there.

Once he heard Eren approach, he turned around to look at him. Their eyes met and no words needed to be said.

Both quickly closed the distance between them. Hands gripped at fabric, pulling each other closer until their bodies were flush against each other and neither would have been able to tell who leant in first when their lips met for a bruising, hungry kiss. Licking, nipping, biting, pulling, sucking, it was all they did for a long while, hands roaming their bodies, exploring, and their hips rolling against the other's in order to get at least _some_ friction. They were both panting heavily when they parted and Eren hid his face in the crook of Levi's neck, while the man pressed his face to Eren's chest.

When they had calmed down enough to breath normally again and were sure they could look at each other without being lip-locked again right away, they disentangled themselves just enough to look at the other.

“You know I still don't know your name.” Eren chuckled, which caused the man to smile.

“Your own fault. You wanted to wait until we met.” he replied.

The brunette shrugged.

“So? Will you tell me?”

The assassin nodded.

“It's Levi. Levi Ackermann.”

Eren's smile grew wider than he thought possible and he pressed another kiss to the man's - _Levi's_ \- lips.

“Well, Levi. I think I should tell you that now that I finally got a hold on you, I won't let you slip away again.”

Levi laughed.

“Cheeky bastard! But fine, have it your way!”

It's not like he was going anywhere any time soon, anyway.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> phew, I'm beat.
> 
> This one was a monster. And i feel like i rushed the end/that it isn't particularly authentic, but who cares? I wanted to be done with it already D:
> 
> I hope you all liked it!
> 
> Also, i made a [post](http://ladycarathis.tumblr.com/post/120720797953/day-3-catch-me-ladycarathis-shingeki-no) on my tumblr, from where you can reblogg this! :3  
> Please leave some comments or critique so I know what i still have to work on in the future! :3


End file.
